Persona 5: Phantom Inc
by PsychoEmperor
Summary: During their investigation on the Mafia Boss, the Phantom Thieves stumble upon a lead that could get them straight to their target. The only problem is, he won't cooperate. All we know is that there's some connection between him and the criminal underworld of Shibuya. Are the Phantom Thieves stuck or did they just find a new ally? Protag X Makoto, OC X ?. Hope you like it!
1. Back Alley Brawl

**Hello and welcome to the first fanfiction I've written in over a year!**

 **My writing ability (what little I had) has withered away over these last few months and I really want to try using it again.**

 **I recently beat Persona 5 and OH BOY was it amazing! I've beaten Persona 1, Innocent Sin, Eternal Punishment, 3, P3P (Female Protag), 4, Golden, and PQ and I'm 100% ok with saying it's the best Persona (maybe best JRPG).**

 **Anyways, on to the main course. This story will start a little ways into the Kaneshiro arc, before they identify the target, but after Makoto blackmails the Phantom Thieves into taking down the "Mafia Boss."**

 ***Spoiler Warning below***

 **You know how each boss has a character directly involved with thier back story? For example: Ann to Kamoshida, Yusuke to Madarame, or Haru to her Father? Why doesn't Kaneshiro have a character like that, so that got me thinking. I've really wanted to do an OC for the Persona Series for quite some time now and I was like, why not now?! Lo and behold, this story. Of course, I'm going to mix up the events a little for fun.**

 **Another thing, this story won't necessarily be revolving around my OC. What I mean by that you ask? Well, Akira Kurusu is still the Main character of Persona 5 and I intend to keep it that way. OC guy will still have his show stealing moments (like the rest of the cast do), but he'll rely on Akira as much as the others do. Also, shipping... Akira x Makoto all the way, so expect that, but I also plan on shipping my character with someone too. **

**Sorry for the long intro :)**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 ***** 4/21/2017 UPDATE I edited the Chapter based on Feedback from reviewers*****

* * *

"Urgh... I'm so mad! I mean, how did we let this happen?" Ann asked, clearly angry at Ryuji's big mouth, but mostly angry with herself knowing that she was in the Student Council President's recorded evidence.

"The mafia? hm..." Yusuke remarked with inquisitive expression on his face. He was more interested in pondering the circumstance than playing the blame game. "We're in whole new league, aren't we...?"

Ann looked down. "Can we even do this...? I mean, we're just high-school kids, how can anyone expect us to go up against a crime boss?!"

"..." Ryuji, the usual optimist was slumped over.

"It looks bad now, but we always pull through." Akira chimed in. His head shot up with a realization. "This might actually be a blessing believe it or not!"

"How?! We're in huge trouble!" Ann questioned.

"Think, Madarame and Kamoshida were different, but...?" Their leader rubbed his chin.

Ryuji growled, "They were both asshole adults?"

"Yes... I mean no!." Akira replied. "They're both awful people, but well respected, or use to be before we knocked them down a peg."

Yusuke nodded, realizing the opportunity they've been given. "Both Kamoshida and Madarame were terrible people that were respected greatly among their peers, so making them confess was more of a shock to the public. What if we made a known criminal, who the police don't have answers for, confess their crimes? This is a prime opportunity for the Phantom Thieves to gain the public's support!"

"Oooh, I like it! There's no doubt that the public would find us on the side of JUSTICE!" Morgana added.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about!" Ryuji's optimism quickly returned. "That'll prove to that jerk detective that we're the good guys! Nice thinkin' Leader!"

"Still, we need to be careful from here on. We don't even know the name of the mafia boss." Morgana wanted to avoid another incident with their identities.

"Our time limit is two weeks, correct? We can't afford to waist too much time on the matter." Yusuke rubbed his chin, "Hm... I'll ask around Kosei and see if there are any victims."

"I know some girls who go to Shibuya pretty often. I'll check with them about it." Ann said, wanting to do her part.

"Alright, I'll check out the net n' see if I can find anythin'." said Ryuji, leaving the last job to Akira. "That leaves Shujin up to you and Morgana. I mean, you were really reliable when it came to findin' info on that bastard Kamoshida, this'll be a breeze."

"Don't worry Akira, I'll be there to back you up." Morgana added.

Akira nodded, "I thinks it's about time we show the public that we're on the side of Justice!"

The Phantom thieves members nodded in agreement and went their separate ways except for Yusuke and Akira who headed for Leblanc to discuss things.

A short while later, Ryuji sent a message to the Phantom Thieves chat room. He discussed his findings from the internet, which would help in the following day's investigation.

* * *

For Akira, the school day went by quickly due to his anxious mind thinking of the possible target and what the Phantom Thieves would be up against.

The school bell rang issuing in the end of classes for the day. Ryuji's message from the previous night said there was a guy in Ann and Akira's class named Iida who's been spending copious amounts of money recently, which he links to his supposed "Easy paying part-time job." Both Ann and Akira approached Iida and questioned him to no avail. The only thing they could manage was a name of a friend... Nishiyama. Akira left Ann talking with the suspect while he and Morgana went on a wild goose chase. They finally managed to find out where he was, thanks to the Newspaper Club girl roaming the second floor halls.

Aside from asking where the suspects friend was, Akira also asked if there was any info on the mafia.

"Well, it's a topic most won't go into detail on out of fear, but there's a mafia boss using blackmail to get rich off of high schoolers, which I'm sure you know since the rumor leaked."

"Yeah, It's a bad situation to be in." Akira sighed. "Is there anything else that might help? My friend is in trouble and I really want to help them out."

The girl sighed as well. "You didn't get this from me, but there's a rumor about a third year who's apart of the thugs that put your friend in that mess. I have no idea who they are though..."

Akira pushed his glasses up, "Well, I need to get going, thanks for the great info." He left the girl, heading upstairs for the library. As he walked in, he noticed a boy his age by himself, so he approached.

"You Nishiyama?" Akira asked bluntly.

The boy looked up from the book he was checking out, "That's me. Say, you're that transfer student, right? You need something?"

"Hey, I'm just going to put this out bluntly, I need some easy cashmoneyz to buy some sumthin' sumthin', you get what I'm sayin' dawg?" Akira was trying his best to sound gangsta, even going as far as making hand gestures, but just ended up looking like a dork. He quickly realized it when Nishiyama head tilted in confusion. "Look, I heard you had an easy paying part-time job and I wan't to know how to you got in." He said defeatedly.

Nishiyama's face tensed up knowing he might be in trouble. "You mean that job from that one time? I..I already said no... I didn't want to do it... That's something Iida - Wait... Are you doing something to him?! He's been acting weird lately..."

"Sounds like he could use some help, I could take the job off of his hands hehehe..."

The boy looked down. "I knew he was in over his head, I just knew it! He's wrapped up in something shady, isn't he?"

"More the reason to let me take the job!"

He continued, foregoing eye contact. "It all started one day while we were in Shibuya, some guy approached us near Central Street. He asked if we were interested in an easy part-time job. I said no on the spot; My mom always said to be wary of things that are too good to be true, but Iida was all over it. He was asking all sorts of questions..."

"What kind of job did they have for him?" Akira asked.

"I left by the time he accepted, but I did get that they wanted people who 'Didn't stand out' and that it would 'Only take ten minutes."

Akira rubbed his chin. "Hmm... Anything else?"

"After that, he's been spending money, lots of it. That's as much as I know, that's enough, right?" Nishiyama asked, the anxiety showing on his face.

"We cool my main man! thanks for helpin' a bro out!" Akira walked away giving a over the shoulder wave while mentally face-palming. He could hear the laughter inside his bag.

"You know, Lady Ann's acting might look decent compared to what I just saw!" Morgana said between each set of laughs.

Akira sighed... "Remind me to kill myself later..."

His phone beeped moments later showing Yusuke had sent him an update from his search at Kosei High. He found that the job was delivering a small envelope to wherever they ask, and the job is always in broad daylight.

"Broad daylight, Central Street, and delivery of small envelopes. Say, any idea as to what's in the envelope they deliver?" Morgana whispered.

"I'm thinking drugs." Akira whispered back.

"That does match, doesn't it... We need to go see Iida and confront him about this."

Akira nodded and walked out of the library and headed for the stairs. A messaged popped up from Mishima when all of the sudden

*Thud* he absentmindedly walked into another student. He looked up and saw a boy around his age, though easily half 25cm taller than himself. He was wearing a beaning over his strangley puffy light brown hair that went down to his shoulders. Other than that, he wore a pink and white V- neck shirt and the typical Shujin uniform pants.

He turned around and faced Akira, giving an irritated look. "Come on, I already told you that I'm not... Oh, uhhh." His voice was on the deep side. His eyes wandered Akira, mostly his clothes. "Lame... look where you're going next time." He was oddly intimidating It didn't help the fact that his posture and looks made him look like someone should shout "Stranger Danger!"

Akira staggered back "R-right, I'll be on my way then." He was met with "Jeez..." which he could hear while on his way down stairs.

He confronted Iida over the previous friends words and got a conformation that there are, in fact, people roaming Central Street looking for vulnerable teens who want a quick and easy paycheck. With the info they so desperately needed, the group left the subject for their meeting the next day. They decided that Akira and Morgana would be the bait in drawing out some scammers.

* * *

School ended for the day and the Phantom Thieves met at their usual hideout. After a small discussion, they split up for their search on Central Street.

After a while, the search lead Akira to a homeless man near the local subway station. The man recommended just walking around a certain part of Central Street near the arcade where the back alley is. He did just that.

As Akira walked down the back alley, "Hello." a feminine voice called out to him. It was Makoto, the student council president who was currently blackmailing the group into their current situation. "How goes the investigation? Have you made any progress pertaining the identity of the Mafia Boss?"

"Shibuya's a pretty big place so finding anything has been a tough."

"You're not wrong there I guess..." Makoto sighed.

Out of nowhere, a guy steps out of the alley. "You guys got some time? I have a great job for you!" the thugs says with a smirk. "It's just a simple delivery. Easy job, easy money! You interested?"

Makoto lets out a suppressed laugh, "That didn't take long at all."

Akira looked over to Makoto. "You might be a good luck charm actually."

"You're both high school kids, right? Aren't you tired of just having allowances to spend?"

"Hm... by delivery, do you mean that of illegal substances?" Makoto asked not knowing what she might get herself into.

"You joking?!" The thug tried to maintain the upperhand.

"You just unknowingly answered my question. I was right wasn't I?" Makoto looked confidently.

The thug walked up to her "I think you're asking too many questions." He grinned wickedly and snaps his fingers, which signal two other goons to step out.

"You think you scare me?" Makoto says before noticing the two goons a bit too late.

The two thugs restrain Akira and Makoto. They try to fight them off, but they've got hold and don't plan on letting go.

"Let us go! You're not going to get away with this!" Makoto shouts slightly less confident than before.

"Let her go! Your business is with me, not her!" Akira shouts at the thugs.

Makoto's face lowers, "... Akira?"

"Look..." Akira's look intensified. "I'm looking for the most hardcore drugs you're selling! I'm super addicted ya'know!"

Makoto sighed. The thug obviously calling the shots just shoots Akira an amused glare. "Name one drug then."

Akira went from a look of fake confidence to terror. He's a dork and considers himself one too, so the subject of drugs was not his forte. "Ughh, you know... You know, a little pick-me-up, some dipsy doodle?..."

"God, I'm gonna feel bad about beatin' the shit out of you, your the biggest loser I've ever met!" The thug punches Akira in the gut, leaving him with his wind knocked out. He looks over to Makoto, "You see, when you mess with us, you're friends get hurt."

"STOP IT!" Makoto shouted in desperation.

He goes for a punch to the face when someone grabs his arm and pulls him off balance, knocking the thug to the ground. The thug who was beating on Akira, now on the ground, looks up, "You want some too you dipshit?!"

Akira looked over to see a familiar face from earlier that day. That 3rd year he ran into... why was he in the back alley too?

"I'm pretty sure I've seen you two before!" The new arrival said, turning his attention to Akira and Makoto. "As apposed to this guy, who won't see the outside of a hospital room for the next 2 weeks.

"Tsk... Yeah right, I can take you!" The thug scoffed. He got up and lunged for the boy with his fist, attempting to punch his face. The punch landed in the boys right hand, which he pulled forward into a headbutt, knocking the thug to the ground once more. Blood ran down his head. "You son of a bitch! I'll get you for this, my boss'll..."

His shout was cut short when the thug restraining Makoto let her go. "Yo man... It's him!" The other thug let go of Akira and proceed to make his way out of the alley with the other.

"Wait... oh god, you're... please don't tell the boss! I didn't know, I swear!" The thug plead with blood running down his face.

The boy sighed, "...just go already, you're boring me anyways."

The thug ran off. Akira and Makoto caught their breaths.

The boy walked up to Makoto, "I knew I recognized you two! Well well well, if it isn't Ms. Student Council President and Mr. Glasses from earlier."

"You're uniform... Are you a Shujin student?" Makoto tried to keep her footing due to dizziness, but ended up loosing her footing. Luckily, Akira caught her and held her up with his right arm.

Akira looked at Makoto, "You ok? That was pretty stressful wasn't it?"

"Maybe I really am useless..." Makoto looked down and said to herself. She pulled herself up. "What's your name? I don't recognize you?"

The boy looked away, "You serious?! On top of the rumors about me going around school, I sit behind you in class! I guess that explains why you're always top of the class, you're too busy to notice the guy behind you..." He looked back. "Glad you two are ok though. I'm assuming you're looking into what those lame ass thugs were doing?"

Akira nodded "Something like that, why?"

"Stop where you are and leave it be. You're in over your heads!"

"Well, in any case, I'm grateful that you saved us." Akira gave his gratitude. "Might I ask you something?"

Takuya sighed. "Does it have to do with why they said don't tell the boss?."

"Yeah, wouldn't that mean that..." Akira pushed his question, but was stopped.

"Don't you get it?!... get lost before you ruin your lives. I'm leaving..." He walked off out of the alley way into the happy hour crowd congesting Central Street.

"Hey... Akira..." Makoto asks for his attention.

"Yeah?"

"What you said back there.." She looked down. "Thanks, no one has ever stuck up for me that way."

Akira smiled and rubbed the back of his head, happy that she didn't mention the terrible acting. "Don't mention it."

"I'm going to go now." She said, exhausted. She walked off into the crowd as well.

Morgana popped up. "Are you ok?! I though about jumping in there and teaching those jerks whose boss, but that one guys beat me to the chase!"

"He said his name was Takuya. It also seems like he's got a connection to the mafia boss we're after."

"Then today wen't perfectly! Relay to the others that we have a lead!" Morgana perked up knowing that their mission was a success.

Akira let the others know about the Takuya guy. They would have to delay meeting up till the next day due to wanting to remain incognito to the situation.

Right as he walked into Leblanc, Akira's phone rang. Someone was calling, and that someone was Makoto.

"Akira...? Is that you?"

"Yeah, what do you need? Also, how'd you get my number?"

"I dug it up... I also called to say thanks for earlier. I'm sorry I got you into that mess in the first place. Well, that's all, bye." She abruptly ended the call.

Sojiro chimed in, hearing the voice on the other end. "That a lady I hear? I heard her voice. Speaking of which, some girl came by looking for you around noon. She said she's your class president. She said she's got something that belongs to you so I gave her your number."

"That Makoto Nijima sure is thorough... Then again, she did call to apologize so it's not all bad. Listen, tomorrow's goal is to find that Takuya guy and find out what and who he knows.

His phone started ringing again. It was Makoto again.

"Yes?" Akira answered

"I forgot to mention, you really need to work on your acting skills!"

"Dang it! I though you might have missed that part.." The phone call ended.

Morgana added "speaking of thorough..."

"I give up... I'm going to bed..."

* * *

 **Whelp, First chapter done!**

 **I hope there weren't too many grammar issues.**

 **There's a quick intro to my OC Takuya, though barely anything was revealed. I imagined that the Voice Actor behind him would be Josh Keaton (Spectacular Spider-Man). I hope you like my portrayal of Akira as well.**

 **I hope you decide to review so I can improve.**

 **Thanks again for reading!**


	2. Begin the Search!

**Hello and Welcome back!**

 **First off, I want to address the wonderful reviews I've gotten. The most pressing issue is the lack of personality with Akira, and I agree. I was writing the first chapter with like, 1 hour of sleep (no excuse, I know) and I think I copy and pasted from In-game dialogue a little too much so I apologize. Second is My OC being a delinquent. That will be something you'll find out.**

 **I updated the first chapter and would like to think I've taken care of some of the criticisms. Let me know, because I take criticism to heart and really want to improve. I'm very grateful to the people who reviewed on the last chapter, because without them, I couldn't update it.**

 **Someone also asked what Arcana he is, which might be a spoiler, but a tiny one. He's the STRENGTH arcana.**

* * *

That very same night...

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" A rotund man sitting with a drink in one hand and a cigarette in the other shouted at the figure before him He had slicked back light brown hair and an expensive casual suit on. "I told you, If you're not with me, then get out of my way! What do you have to say for yourself?!"

"It won't happen again, I promise..." The figure looked defeatedly.

The sitting man put out his cigarette, making a hissing noise, which he followed up with a sip from his drink. "Good, because the boys are starting to think I've gone soft, and we can't have that, can we?" He motioned over to the two thugs guarding him, "Make sure not to break any bones, hehehe. He insists on going to that rathole of a school."

The guard on the right knocked the figure down and pinned him to the ground, while the other stomped and kicked his head. The beating continued till the spectator got bored and called it off.

"Has this taught you anything? I'm hoping the kicks to the head knocked some sense into you! You belong here by my side! We could rule all of Shibuya together."

The battered up figure began coughing up blood. "I think you know my answer already..." He gave a weak smirk. "...I'm not really a crime person, ya'know?"

The suited figure gave an aggravated sigh, "Once a dumbshit, always a dumbshit! You could be a Sultan among men, but no! You choose to live like a street rat. Get the hell out of my sights and never come back. If I see you again, It'll be as my slave, you got that?!"

* * *

Early morning the next day...

Akira walked down the stairs, still half asleep and sat at one of the counter stools.

The old man preparing the quaint coffee shop of his turned around with a plate of piping hot curry and set it down in front of Akira, which he followed up with a cup of coffee. "This'll wake you up in no time. The rich flavors and the fragrant aroma would knock the socks off of anyone."

Akira yawned, "Don't you have anything else? At this rate I'll be a plate of curry by the end of the year if you are what you eat."

"Oh I see how it is, I take you in and now you're expecting some five star resort breakfast special? Please, my curry is all you need."

He put a spoonful of curry in his mouth and swallowed. "I would complain more it it wasn't so good!"

Sojiro nodded "That's more like it, now finish up and get to school on time so you can have the privilege of eating more of it."

Akira scarfed the curry down and proceeded to get ready. Today would be the day they try to find the mysterious Takuya and get info about the Mafia boss the Phantom Thieves so desperately need.

* * *

After school...

Other than the average assignment and being called on for a simple question, the only thing that happened up that point in the day was being called to the Student Council room to discuss her findings on this mysterious character. What they found was, appalling, at best... There were no records of this guy at all. The only info anyone at the school had was his first name, and random medical records discussing height, weight, and build.

The other matter that they discussed was the fact that he walked into school with cuts and bruised all over his face, which were bandaged up. Makoto asked if he was ok, but he didn't respond to anything, he just sat there doing his work. She asked her classmates if they knew anything, to which they shrugged, saying "He's the scary guy everyone says is involved with the mafia."

After class got out, Akira called the Phantom Thieves to their hideout.

"That guy's too creepy man... I can't believe he ain't got a record!" Ryuji was stumped thinking there was a student who was practically invisible to the school.

"You should've seen him yesterday. It's hard to believe someone like that doesn't have a record!" Morgana said. "OH YEAH! You guys missed something else! Akira tried to buy street dru..." Before he could finish his sentence, Akira shoved him in the bag and zipped it close.

"What he means is... Ms. Tae sold me some super powerful medicine to help in palaces and momentos! Hahhaha... Yeah!" Akira swerved the conversation. "Anyway, does anyone have anything on the guy other than what I told you already?"

"As I though, no one at Kosei know anything about our mysterious fellow." Yusuke put out. "Though it seems the rumor about a ruffian mafia boy attending Shujin has reached us quite rapidly. I can only imagine who started such a rumor."

"I've got nothin'" Ryuji slumped over. "Guy's like a effing ghost! Ann, you got anything?"

"Actually, I heard from a few girls who go to Harajuku frequently. Apparently, It's his usual hangout spot. They could be wrong, but it seems like it's all we got at the moment." Ann looked a little proud that she was the only one to get any info on the matter.

"Wait a sec! Ain't that like fashion central?! Why's a guy like that hangin' around there?" Ryuji was confused.

"We should all head there at once then, shall we?" Yusuke looked eager to begin.

"Uh-uh! I ain't goin' near that place! I had a bad experience there and swore to never go back ever!" Ryuji looked like he was panicking at the though of going to Harajuku.

Akira raises his hand to get the groups attention. "I actually wanted to talk to someone in Shinjuku. That journalist we met outside of Madarame's house seems to be up to speed on the latest gossip. I contacted her earlier today and she said to meet her at some bar. So, I won't be able to join in the manhunt."

Ann turns her attention to Akira. "I'll go to Harajuku myself and see if I can find Takuya."

"What will I do?" Yusuke questioned.

"You and Ryuji can come with me to the bar, that sound good?" Akira suggests to the ruffian and the artist.

"Alright! Let's get this started!"

The Phantom Thieves disbanded for the time being, starting their hunt for information. Not only would they get a target, but answers to the rumors surrounding our mysterious 3rd year student that Ann went to find in Harajuku.

* * *

 **End Chapter 2**

 **Thanks for Reading!**

 **I hope you like the changes I made to the first Chapter. I made Akira pseudo-thugnasty there for a second... It was actually inspired by a not so recent event (nothing drug related...)!**

 **Finally, I don't ever plan on having an update schedule for this fanfiction. I am hoping to update at least once biweekly maybe weekly. I have work to worry about and this is just a hobby I do during my spare time. I hope you understand.**


	3. The Name

**Hello and welcome back!**

 **Sorry for this chapter taking so long to publish, I had work and other stuff filling up my schedule as of late.**

 **As requested from reviews, I will make chapters longer. That question bugged me, so thanks for answering it :)**

 **I will be aiming at around 2500+ words per chapter for now on, but no promises. This is still just a hobby, so please be understanding.**

 **Anyway, let the chapter begin!**

* * *

Harajuku with Ann...

The evening had thinned out the usual thick crowd surrounding each and every clothing store that dotted the area, making it easier looking around for any tall poofy haired thugs.

Ann, after an hour of searching, took a seat at one of the nearby benches. "God! How hard can finding this guy be?!" She took a sip of the drink she just bough from a vending machine. "I could totally be shopping here right now, but no! I'm here on a manhunt looking for some weirdo... " She sighed "This guy better be worth it, or I'm gonna kill the guys so hard!" She finished off the drink with an "Ahh" of refreshment, "Time to get back to work!" She stood up, returning to her search.

After another half hour or so, there was still no sign of him.

"Why would he be here anyway..?" She questioned to herself. "I mean, he's in with the mafia, right? Shouldn't he be counting his money or doing drugs or something?! God, just thinking about it makes me nerv..." Her self directed monologue was halted. The search was important; too important in fact, but that could wait a sec, because an absolutely fabulous dress, being shown off on display, was half off! Ann wasn't necessarily one to go flaunting her exceedingly good looks outside of a photo shoot, so getting a dress wasn't on the top of her priority list, but it was too damn cute to ignore.

She quickly ran to the display right outside the doors of the well known fashion store, Pasion Fabulosa! . "Ahh!" She squeaked, "OMG! This is waaay too cute!" she though about the search mission for a second, "I'm sure they'd understand."

"Hmm? Are you checking out that dress?" The voice sounded almost ecstatic. "You've got amazing tastes my friend." It caught Ann's attention. When she turned around only to be met with a boy around her age, easily 27cm taller than her, sporting a beanie that covers his extremely, almost afro grade, poofy hair. "It would be my pleasure to assist in all of your fashion needs." he bowed.

Ann pulled back, mostly frightened by the guy's intimidating presence. "Uhh... T-thank you! I was actually wanting to buy this cause, I don't know... it's just waaay too cute to ignore! hahaha..." Her terrible acting surfacing in the final bits of the sentence.

"If what you're saying is true, you have no idea how much I appreciate those words." he beams at the blonde haired girl. "Oh! You're gonna want to try that dress on aren't you!"

"Uh.. yeah! I was about to ask about that haha..." It was normal business, but for some reason, the boy before her made her nervous, like an ill omen.

"Well again, if you need my assistance, be sure to let me know, ok?" He gave a thumbs up. "Oh, and since you've made my night, we can skip the formalities, call me Takuya!" He smiled.

As he walked off. _"Did that seriously just happen?!"_ she though to herself.

* * *

Meanwhile in Shinjuku, following Akira, Ryuji, and Yusuke.

Akira's hand slowly palmed his face. "You know, when I said meet here separately, I was hoping you'd change out of your uniform..."

"What's the big deal anyway? No one's gonna notice us."

"As horrid as it sounds, I would have to agree with Ryuji." Yusuke said, feeling the brain cells slip away one by one.

"I told you it would've been better to go alone!" Morgana exclaimed. "These idiots are going to be the end of us..." he sighed.

"Forget it, let's just start looking for the Crossroads Bar already."

As they took their first steps into night time Shinjuku, Akira's phone beeped.

Ann: I FOUND HIM I DID IT I DID IT SUCK IT RYUJI!

Akira: Nicely done!

Ryuji: Did yah talk to him? Was he scary?

Yusuke: Excellent work Ann. Did the man carry with him an aura of a delinquent?

Ann: About that... I'll tell you guys later, I need to catch up to him before he gets away. Talk later peeps!

Akira put away his phone and smiled. "At least something's gone right tonight. Alright guys, let's get to it!"

The boys walked around Shinjuku, frequently being stopped with offers of shady business deals and perverted activities. After a little while, a police officer noticed them wandering.

"Are you a student? You shouldn't be out this late." The officer asked the three boys.

"I'm totally an adult!" Akira said, with a hint of nervous tension in his breath.

"Y-yeah! We're both in college, y'see?" Ryuji followed the fib.

"You a friend of his? You two don't seem like adults to me. Show me your ID's and... wait a minute! I've seen those stripes before." He noticed the shujin uniform Ryuji had forgotten to change out of. "Yeah! Those belong to Shujin kids. You're no adult!"

"Well uhhhh..."

"You're coming with me!"

Morgana popped his head out of the bag. "We need to scram, fast, or else!"

A Scooby-doo style montage of running later, the two teens managed to escape the lone cop.

"Listen dude! I know what you're gonna say, but let me stop you right there! I'm really sorry, man!" Ryuji was panting after the escape.

"I..."

"Don't you say it!"

"Told... you... so!"

"Come on...! Yusuke agreed with me too! Ain't that right Yus..." He looked around frantically. "Yusuke?"

Morgana popped up "Yeah, while you two were busy panicking, he ran for the hills." he laughed. "Still, glad you two aren't in a cop car right now."

Akira sighed, "Geez, let's just find that bar already..."

"What about Yusuke?"

"Forget'em, he bailed on US, remember!"

After another minute or so of searching, they successfully found the Crossroads Bar. From the outside, it looked sketchy, too sketchy for the likes of Akira.

Akira looked over to Ryuji, "Stay out here while I'm investigating."

"What?! Why?"

"You almost got us arrested, is that good enough for you?"

"Fair point..."

Akira entered the bar, calm on the outside. Shinjuku wasn't really a place he'd avoid, but at night it's a whole new ballpark, so he wanted to be on guard. Getting seen in a place like this is how rumors get started. Unfortunately for the gossipers, his rep was already in shambles.

As he walked in, he scanned the area from top to bottom. Only two individuals were present. An obvious drag queen and an adult woman sipping from her beverage. The woman he recognized as the reporter he met during the Madarame case.

"Welcome, Welcome!" The cross-dresser welcomed Akira. "How old are ya, boy?"

"Ma'am, I believe I have an appointment here." Akira said politely.

The woman at the counter turned her head towards him. A smile crossed her face, "Ahh! It's you! Don't worry Ms. Lala, he's with me!"

"You picked a real young one this time, didn't you! Just let me make myself crystal clear, NO alcohol for minors, got it?"

"Of course, of course! I'm interviewing him for gods sake." She took a sip of her drink, "We're gonna take a seat in the back if you don't mind. Head on back and I'll treat you to some water, deal?"

"Fine by me." Akira headed for a booth in the back of the bar and sat down, waiting for his hopeful source of info.

A minute passed by and she finally arrived and sat down across the table from him.

Morgana sniffed, "Eww, she reeks of booze..."

Akira sniffed the air. The pungent smell of booze did in fact fill the air around the jounalist.

"Haha! I totally though you were joking when you said you'd meet me here, yet here you are." She said with a drunken slur. "That's a respectable amount of bravery, and because of that, I'm gonna listen to what you have to say. What do you want to know?"

"Well, a few things actually." He paused to sip his water, "First, I want to know about the Shibuya Mafia."

The reporter looked surprised, "Well, now I know why you need to be so brave. Why do yah wanna know, what's it to you?"

Akira gave her a serious look, "They're targeting people I go to school with. I also have a friend who needs my help, is that a good enough reason?"

"Hmm.. I do happen to know about them. To start, they're not mafia, they're a Yakuza clan. They're lead by the Kaneshiro family, who've been leading for as long as Shibuya has existed as far as I know. They're extremely dangerous and, more importantly, traditional. The traditional part changed about 2 years back when the Oyabun and his wife killed themselves. One of their sons has been ruling them ever since. That's all I know about their organization."

Akira was steadily writing all the info upon a notepad, "What's the current Oyabun's name. Who runs the Shibuya Yakuza?"

The journalist smirked, "That, I also know. I could tell you, but..." She took a long sip of her alcoholic beverage, "Do you know about the Phantom Thieves of Hearts? You know, that group the public can take their eyes off of as of late? I was looking into the issue of people randomly shutting down and going into a comatose like state, but I'm lacking any real intel on the subject matter. That's why I'm looking for new and exciting things to write about."

"I assume this is where I come in?"

"Brave and smart. Kid, we're gonna be fast friends you and I. I need intel on these Phantom Thieves and I was hoping you've got some. You do, don't you?"

"Sounds like you want to make a deal? I give you details on the Phantom thieves and I get the name of the Yakuza boss?"

"That would be lovely." She grinned.

"What makes you think I know anything about them?"

"You're a Shujin kid, aren't you? Last time we met, you were wearing their uniform. From what I hear, It all started with Mr. Kamoshida, who had a change of heart and was a teacher at Shujin. Ideally, I'd like to get some exclusive coverage from a student who suffered directly from Kamoshida's abuse. I would be grateful if you know anyone who fits that criteria!"

"Hmm..." Akira though of all the poeple he knew who suffered from Kamoshida when he first arrived in Tokyo. _"Ryuji.. no, he's directly connected to Phantom Inc, not to mention a blabber mouth. Ann... also directly connected to him, but probably unwilling to be interviewed about it. Who else..."_ He thought harder, _"MISHIMA! He's indirectly connected to us and was abused by Kamoshida, perfect!"_ "I think I've got your guy. Yuuki Mishima, he was being abused by Kamoshida when I first met him and has since become a close friend of mine. He also loves to talk about the Phantom Thieves since they saved him from the abuse. Happy?"

The journalist hastily wrote down the name, "Yuuki... Mishima... Got it! I'm in your debt, kid."

"About that name."

"Right, it's..."

* * *

Back in Harajuku with Ann and Takuya...

"Hey, wait!" Ann called out to Takuya. "I need to talk with you!"

"Sure, any more questions about that dress? I'm happy to be of assistance"

"You go to Shujin Academy, right? I've been looking for you!"

Takuya looked around confused and a tad bit aggravated at the subject, "That I do." He leaned in close, almost uncomfortably close to her face, "and why are you looking for me?"

Ann pulled back, "I-I need to a-ask you some questions, if you don't mind."

He kept his uncomfortable glare, "Are they about your clothing choices?"

"Well, you see... hehehe.. I heard you're connected to the mafia and that's so totally cool and all hehehe..."

Takuya's expression went sad for a moment, "Can't someone be different for once..." His sadness turned to anger in the blink of an eye. "FOR ONCE, CAN SOMEONE NOT RELATE ME TO THAT BASTARD, JUST ONCE?!" He yelled. "JUST LEAVE ME ALONE ALREADY!" He huffed after yelling. The customers around stared, whether in fear, or curiosity.

Ann looked angry herself, "FINE! You know, you're just as bad as the rumors make you out to be..." She threw the dress in his face and walked out of the store.

Takuya was taken aback by her words, "Wait! I didn't mean to... dammit, I did it again..." He quickly ran after her.

Ann sat at a nearby bench, exhausted from her previous encounter, "Well, that didn't go well at all... What a jerk, all I wanted to do was ask him a few questions!"

"There you are!" Takuya ran up to her. "I'm glad I didn't lose you!" He tried to catch his breath after he ran after her

Ann scowled, "I though you said to leave you alone!"

"I'm sorry about that, it's just... it's a topic I don't like to talk about." He sat down next to her, "I'm sure if you were in my shoes, you'd try to run away from it too..."

Ann looked over to him, "Run away from what..?"

"Geez, you're persistent... fine." He looked up towards the dusk time sky, "Those rumors about me being connected to the mafia..."

"Yeah...?"

He sighed, "They're true... some of them anyway."

"Is that so..."

"Why did you want to know? Don't tell me you're a friend of that kid with the curly hair and big glasses or the Student Council President, are you?"

"Big glasses, yes, but I'm no friend of Makoto." She remembered the reason she's in this situation. "Why? is that good or bad?"

"I'd say bad! Look, you're needlessly putting your lives on the line. You're messing with criminals! Stop while you're still alive, please!"

"You know, It sounds to me like you're running away! Away from all of your problem and anything you don't want to hear about. If you ask me, you're a coward!"

"That might be so... but at least I'm alive!" Takuya closed his eyes. "You have no idea what you're getting yourself into!"

"Look, I want to help the people from our school because I believe in justice! Kamoshida abused me and my best friend and what did I do? I sat around and pretended like It wasn't happening! Don't make the same mistake I made, do something about it!" Ann looked serious.

Takuya was speechless... "Fine... The guy you're looking for is..."

* * *

Back with Akira and the Journalist...

"...Junya Kaneshiro is the guy. I know it doesn't really equal the help you've given me, but that the name you wanted."

"YES!" Morgana was happy as can be.

"You should check him out further if you're curious, but I'm not responsible for what happens to you next.

"I appreciate it, here's Mishima's number. I hope you get the info you need."

The two had a toast and went their separate ways. Akira met Ryuji outside of the bar, near a local theatre.

"Yo, you get anything good?"

"I got a name!" Akira high fives his friend.

* * *

Back with Ann and Takuya...

"...Junya Kaneshiro." Takuya sighed. "You better watch out, he's a real bastard."

Ann smiled, "Thank you, I know it wasn't easy... Would it be alright if i asked another question?"

He sighed, "Sure, why not... What else doth thou desire?" He said sarcastically.

"Well, the rumor going around is that you're connected to the mafia, and my friend who met you earlier in Shibuya said one of the thugs begged you not to tell their boss. You know the bosses name and must have sway with him, so, might I ask, how do you know Junya Kaneshiro?"

"I don't know?" He stood up, "Figure it out. You and your friend are pretty good at it, after all. By the way, make sure to let me know if you're in the market and still want that dress. Later."

Ann sighed, "What a weirdo... One second he was a selling me clothes, next he was chasing me away! Still, I got a name to put in the nav and I know where he works. I'd say job well done Ann!" She mentally pat herself on the back. "I better tell the others."

* * *

Akira and Ryuji...

"I wonder if Ann got anything good from that thug guy?"

*beep beep* Their phones recieved messages.

Ann: I GOT A NAME!

Akira: Nice work, was it Junya Kaneshiro?

Ann: Yeah, how'd you know?

Ryuji: Leader here did some serious detective work!

Akira: Yeah, we've got our name, now we just need a place and distortion.

Ann: Let's meet in Shibuya tomorrow!

Ryuji: Sounds like a plan yo!

Ann: Where's Yusuke btw? He hasn't joined in the conversation.

Ryuji: Dude bailed on us!

Yusuke: I most certainly did not!

Ryuji: Where the hell've you been?!

Yusuke: I found a wonderful fortune teller. I couldn't help but want my fortune told, It was simply fascinating!

Akira: Sure... Anyway, see you guys tomorrow.

Akira and Ryuji both walked out of Shinjuku together. Unfortunately, only Akira made it out with his pride intact... He headed straight home and to bed, for he and his friends would soon find out what they were up against in the Metaverse.

* * *

 **Heyoo, Chapter 3 done!**

 **I hope you guys like how I'm doing my OC and this story in whole. I wanted to reveal a few more things in this chapter, but I felt it would be too much too soon, you know? I also think I have a final design for his persona, but I'm very fickle when it comes to that stuff. I'm also partially color blind (deuteranopia) so I don't really color in anything I draw, so when I upload the picture on deviant art, it will be black and white. I know one guy already predicted what Takuya's persona will be. If you find out, please don't spoil it for anyone.**

 **For some reason, I have an easier time writing late into the night, which is why I always post chapters in the early morning (I go by CST). Anyone else?**

 **Anyway, Next chapter should be out within the next 7-10 days or so, maybe, hopefully...**


	4. The Location

**Welcome back guys!**

 **This chapter will reveal a whole lot of stuff sooo yeeah.**

 **I'd like to thank all the positive responses I've gotten to this story! Getting PM's asking stuff about the story is a weird and amazing feeling. Having someone interested in something that you're a part of gives you a feeling that's, for a lack of better words, out of this world and I can't thank you guys enough!**

 **Finally, I have a final design for Takuya's thief motif and Persona! I have a VERY weird art style, which you'll see on deviant art when I reveal them.**

 **Now, let's return to the story!**

* * *

"I can't believe you guys ditched me yesterday!" Ryuji exclaimed. "I was almost forced into a world I want no part of!" He huffed.

"What are you talking about? Ann asked.

"Weird stuff went down in Shinjuku last night..." Akira gave his condolences. "Still, we got a name and info on the mafia, so it was totally worth Ryuji's act of sacrifice."

"Yeah, well I'm sure whatever you guys had to put up with wasn't nearly as bad as what I had to do! Seriously, that guy was a total weirdo!" Ann rolled her eyes. "You know what though? I'm not going to complain, Ryuji!" She gave a commanding glare his way.

"Hey! I've got a right to though! I almost got..." Ryuji was interrupted.

"Must we continue to bicker?" Yusuke held up his phone, "Shall we?"

"Go for it." Akira said casually leaning on a rail. "We've got the name so all we need is a location and the distortion."

"Right, we don't have any clues as to what those two are, so we'll just have to use our phantom noggins!" Morgana said enthusiastically.

Ryuji slumped over, "Uhhggg, that's gonna be immmmpossible! Do yah know how many buildings are in Shibuya?!"

"No... complaining!" Ann repeated her last remark.

"Hmm. Shall we start with the distortion first? Since we know not of the actual location, we could guess by association by knowing the falsified version." Yusuke added.

"How about a computer or something? You can control what hardware and software you're running at all times, so..." Akira said.

 _No candidates found_

"It'll be somewhere he can feel in control all the time, so... a garden?" Ryuji answered.

 _No candidates found_

"He likes money, right? How about one of those money baths you see on the internet? Ann answered.

 _No candidates found_

"Uhhg... You guys are totally missing the point! Where do people go to hoard money?" Morgana sighed.

"The bank, why?" Akira asked.

 _Candidate found!_

"Ok, that's a hit!" Yusuke relayed the success, "So, somewhere in this city, this 'Kaneshiro' believes he owns a bank."

"You know, that's more realistic than I thought it would be." Ann was mildly surprised.

"Now then, where would Kaneshiro think his bank would be?" Morgana inquired.

"If we're talkin' places you'd want to stash money, how 'bout his own hideout?" Ryuji mentioned.

"What about a real bank?" Ann added.

"Wouldn't that defeat the distortion part?" Akira asked. "I'm sure It'd be more grand, like an entire city or something."

"Palaces emanate a passionate madness, so I must agree with our leader." Yusuke stated. "It must be on a grand scale to make up for the expectations of a mafia boss, no?"

"You ain't talkin' Shibuya, are you?"

 _Result found!_

"Wait! We found something?" Yusuke was surprised.

"Wait?" Ryuji looked at his fellow thieves, "I say somethin' right?"

"Does that mean Kaneshiro thinks his bank is..." Yusuke was appalled.

"Yeah, all of Shibuya..." Akira was just as taken aback. "Guys, we're up against one heck of an ego."

"No kiddin' right?"

"He really is a terrible criminal." Morgana frowned. "This'll show everyone who doubts our justice."

"For sure, let's get this party started." Akira grinned.

"Are we going to be okay going into the metaverse while in a crowd?" Ann asked.

"Eh, no one notices if a piece of trash goes missing from a trash can, how can this be any different." Ryuji said.

"Your metaphors could use some work, but that can wait. Shall we enter?"

The group nodded in agreement and walked forward into the metaverse, using their navigational app that mysteriously entered their phones. Reality around them was bent and twisted into what Kaneshiro believed Shibuya was to him on a cognitive level. When the entered, their appearances changed from their normal school attire to their much more flamboyant and stylish thief motifs, along with Morgana becoming anthropomorphic.

Akira looked over at the scenery. Other than the usual darkening of the scenery, the architecture was identical. What wasn't, were the individuals dotting central street.

Ann reeled back, "What are those...?!"

Yusuke's eyes widened, "Are those walking ATM?... That must be his cognition of people."

"He can withdraw money from anyone he wants, whenever he wants because of blackmail..." Akira said sympathetically.

"He sees everyone in Shibuya as his patron!" Yusuke followed.

"I can't believe the distortion is affecting ALL of Shibuya!" Morgana was shocked.

"We need to steal this guy's treasure as soon a possible." Akira said with confidence. "Let's get started!"

"Right!"

The Phantom Thieves began their search looking high and low through the main part of Central Street. They found only the aftermath of Kaneshiro's gluttony. On their way back to where the entered, they pass by the alleyway where they first started looking for the mafia boss.

"Hey Akira, isn't that the alley where we got jumped by those creeps and we met Takuya?" Morgana asked.

"Yeah, are you saying we should look down there?"

"Yeah you dummy! Of course! If Takuya has a connection to Kaneshiro, then there might be a cognition of him around. That or he's in the bank itself."

The group went to the exact location Akira pointed out to them. What they found was a young man chained to the wall of the alley way. Tears streaming down a bruised and beat up face. It was Takuya, or a cognition of him.

"Takuya...?" Ann gasped.

"What do you want..?" The voice whimpered, "Just leave me alone already! Please!"

"Who did this to you?" Akira asked.

"Me, I did this!"

"What...?!"

Takuya's cognition began wailing, "I deny him, so there's no where else I belong! I'm a street rat through and through! I'm such an idiot! Why can't I just give up and realize that I'm nothing compared to him! He's invincible! There's nothing I can do so I run like a coward!" What began as sorrowful turned into the ravings of a desperate being, trying to break free.

The whole group was taken aback by this crying boy, who they've only heard about from Akira and Ann.

"He's not a thug, he's just trapped..." Ann said. "No wonder he's so defensive around strangers."

"I think we should head back to the entrance... I don't think we'll get much information out of him." Morgana said.

The group left behind the chained man behind and headed for the entrance, which they made it to unharmed.

"Guys, we need to take this guy down..." Akira remembered their previous encounter.

"We need to find the palace first..." Morgana followed up.

"We've checked forward, left and right, what about up and down?" Yusuke added.

The group looked up. They witnessed a humongous floating cylinder with a bank on top. It was a sight to behold.

"It's a huge flying bank! What even man?!" Ryuji flipped out.

"No wonder there aren't any tracks left behind." Yusuke said.

"Hey Morgana, could you turn into a helicopter or something?" Ann asked.

"No... just a car."

"You're useless! Don't you have some secret gadget or somethin'?!" Ryuji yelled.

This insulted Morgana. "Shut it! I'm not some robo-cat! I'm not even a cat to begin with!"

"This may be the limit of what we can do today." Yusuke remarked.

The group exited the metaverse and split up, going their separate ways for the night.

* * *

Later that night...

Akira's phone buzzed. Ohya the journalist contacted him.

Ohya: Evening! Got a minute to talk?

Akira: Slow news day, huh?

Ohya: Funny, I want to give you a word of advice.

Akira: Oh? Is this about Kaneshiro?

Ohya: Yeah. When you left, I decided to do some more research on him and well... He's a lot more dangerous than I thought!

Ohya: The police haven't been able to track him down and I'm pretty sure he's got some really shady connections.

Ohya: He's not someone a teenager like you should mess with. I think it would be best if you back off.

Ohya: Well, that's all. Do what you want with my warning. It doesn't really concern me.

Akira put his phone back in his pocket. "If we thought like that, all the good we've done wouldn't have happened." Morgana said.

"Evil wins when good people sit around and do nothing. It's why we do what we do." Akira sat on his bed, "Let's get some rest..."

Morgana sighed, "Yeah, we need to find a way into that floating palace, but we can't do anything now."

The two went to bed.

* * *

The Nijima Residence...

Makoto and her sister Sae were quietly enjoying their dinner together when Makoto looked down, on the verge of saying something she knew might make the situation darker.

"You know, I've been thinking lately... About those Phantom Thieves. I mean, If dad were still alive... Sorry, this isn't really a great topic for dinner..."

"It's ok, keep going."

"I've just.. I wonder if he would have been on their side, that's all..."

Makoto's statement pushed one of her sister's buttons. "The only reason you have the time to think about such idiotic questions is because you depend on someone else."

"That's not-"

"You don't have single responsibility. You're fed, you're clothed, and you're sheltered... I don't have time to think on such worthless thoughts. Would dad have been on their side? I don't give a damn! All he did was die upholding some lofty sense of righteousness, leaving all the responsibility on me!"

"All I was trying to say was-"

"It's about time you grow up and accept the situation we're in! Right now, you're USELESS to me! All you do is eat away at my life!"

Makoto's eyes widened, "...!"

Sae's look in her eyes went from rage to regret, "Sorry, that was uncalled for... I'm just exhausted... I'll... I'll be eating dinner out from tomorrow on."

Makoto refused to look up, for if she did, her sister would witness the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

The next day after school...

School went by and the Phantom Thieves met at their current hideout.

"We ain't got nothin'..." Ryuji hung his head.

"Are we out of luck...?" Ann sighed.

"A helicopter would be great right about now..." Even Akira's spirits were low. His determination was still there, he was just disheartened by the though of his friends getting in trouble if he fails them.

"It's no fair his palace is up in the sky..." Morgana said over Akira's shoulder.

"If only we could contact the real Kaneshiro..." Yusuke pinched the bridge of his nose in thought. He noticed someone approaching, "Hm?"

It was their Student Council President.

Ann frowned, "What do you want?"

"Nothing in particular. Just noticed you're all together." Makoto said, not phased by Ann's introductory statement.

"That so?" Ryuji scoffed.

"You don't seem to be making any progress regarding our arrangement."

"So, you're here to check up on us like a good girl..." Ann mocked, "You know, you might be an honor student and the Student Council President, but when it comes to what we do, you're useless."

Akira thought the words were a bit too harsh, but he remained silent out of understanding for his friends aggravation. In all honesty, he couldn't really tell what kind of person Makoto actually was. Based on first and secondary impressions, all he could tell was that she wanted results, nothing more, nothing less. He didn't approve the blackmail put over him and his friends heads, that's for sure.

"Useless...?" Makoto's look saddened. The memories of the previous night filled her head, the word "Useless" repeating over and over.

"To be frank, yes." Yusuke said coldly.

"Just stay on your high horse and watch, or do you want to eavesdrop some more? It's your specialty after all." Ann mocked.

Makoto's look changed. Her determination to be useful was showing. "So, you want to contact Kaneshiro?" The group looked among themselves wondering why she knew that name. "That is what you were just discussing, no? It seems you just need to know where he is."

"Yeah, something like that." Akira said calm and collected.

Ryuji looked surprised, "Hey, you don't gotta answer her honestly!"

The memories swarmed Makoto again, "I'm not..." she said to herself. "Fine, I'll help you meet Kaneshiro." She walked off.

Yusuke looked towards the group, "What does she plan on doing?"

"No idea, but she had one helluva serious look." Ryuji said.

"I think she might have an idea as to where Kaneshiro is!" Morgana sounded excited.

"I doubt that." Ann was skeptical.

"What ever she plans on doing, It can't be safe." Akira said sternly. "We need to go after her before she gets in trouble."

The group nodded and ran after her.

* * *

Central Street, Shibuya...

The group followed as fast as they could without looking suspicious, but were unable to catch up to Makoto. Before they knew it, they were on Central Street.

"There are way too many people here! Where did she go?!" Morgana was worried.

*Beep* *Beep* Akira's phone rang. "Hello? This is Makoto Nijima. Just stay on the phone and listen. Make sure to record the call as well."

Akira gripped the phone tightly, "Whatever you're doing, stop! You're going to end up hurt or worse!" He pleaded.

His request went ignored or simply unheard. She was going after Kaneshiro the most direct route possible.

* * *

Central Street Alleyway...

Takuya was hanging around his usual spot while not at his job. He just stood there while he looked towards the ground with regret. "Why did I help those two...? All it did was get me into trouble..." He said to himself. All of the sudden, he heard commotion from around the corner.

"Do you know Kaneshiro?" a female voice asked

"What?" a man's voice replied.

Takuya tip-toed up to the corner and eavesdropped. He recognized the female voice as Makoto, the girl with Mr. Glasses that night.

"I heard I could find Kaneshiro if I went to Central Street."

 _No! What the hell is she thinking?!_

"What're you getting at?" One of the thugs replied.

"He's getting students of Shujin Academy to traffic drugs and then using it as blackmail, is he not?" Makoto stared them down. "Tell him that if he doesn't meet with me, he'll answer to the police."

One of the thugs walked up to an uncomfortably close distance with Makoto, "You got some sorta death wish?" He pulled out a phone and called in transport.

 _What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?!_ Takuya was panicking. _She's gonna die if I don't do anything! Why does this only happen to me?! I can't just do nothing! I'm going to die if I help though! What do I do?!_

During the slight panic attack, a black, tinted windowed, card drove up. The two thugs pushed Makoto into the car and drove off.

"Oh god!" Takuya, whether out of desperation or wanting to stop the death of a damsel in distress, bolted it. He ran and leaped onto the top of the car. The Thugs in the car just looked at each other and shrugged. They figured it was a bump in the road _Why am I doing this?! How am I doing this?!_

After about 10 minutes of riding on top of a car, they stop at Kaneshiro's hideout.

Takuya jumped off the top of the car as they got out. "LET HER GO!"

"Takuya?!" Makoto

The thugs jumped. "Yo Takuya! Where'd you come from and why're you here? You heard the boss, you mess with him again and you're toast."

"I'm here to stop you! Let her go!" Takuya demanded with a shout.

"She's the one who wanted to see Kaneshiro! We're not doin' anything weird. Here, follow us and we'll prove it to you."

"Just take me to Junya already." Takuya gave up his semi-herioic attempt.

* * *

The two students were led into a grand room with all forms of debauchery happening, from drugs to alcohol.

"So, look who came crawling back. Looks like the bruises are gone." The fat man gave a dastardly smirk. He gave the guards a signal.

"Right." One thug pushed Makoto to the ground and restrained her. The other pulled a pistol out and knocked Takuya over the head.

The hit only temporarily knocked him out, but he was, like Makoto, restrained on the ground.

"I told you. You've returned, and now, you're my slave." He looked over to Makoto.

"It seems you have a friend here with you. Let's see here..." He picked up her phone and began looking through it, "Makoto Nijima. Student Council President of Shujin Academy and honor student. Quite the super star we have here!" He laughed. "I have plans for you."

"What about Takuya, sir?"

"Oh, I think he's aware of what's coming next." He looks over to Takuya, "Isn't that right, Little Brother."

* * *

 **Finally! You've got the answer you've been waiting for!**

 **Thanks again for all the positive feedback to this story! I'm hoping you stick around for the next chapter when I reveal (most likely) his persona. I want to make it unique from the rest of the Phantom Thieves awakenings, so I'll add in suggestions for music to accompany it (If you chose to partake).**

 **Next chapter might be late. My Grandma had a stroke, so my dad and I are driving out to Michigan to see her for the week. If you find multiple grammatical issues, just know this chapter was slightly rushed out (I only proofread it once).** **Anyways, see you guys next chapter, that is, if I survive my drive to Michigan...**


	5. The Bank

**I'm back, and apparently, still alive! YAY! I bet you though this Fanfic was dead, huh? No way!**

 **I'm sorry this chapter took so long. I went to a TWRP, Ninja Sex Party, and Starbomb concert last Friday in Nashville, TN (Which was AMAZING)!**

 **Because it's extremely late, this chapter will be _extra THICC_!**

 **Anyway, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"Little brother...?" Makoto looked over to the other captive.

Takuya didn't answer.

"Hmm?" Kaneshiro looked at the phone once more. "Seem's someone's listening. Who's number is this? Your boyfriend?"

"What in the world...?!" The sound of footsteps got louder and louder until four teens stood before them.

"Who the fuck're you?!" The man holding down Makoto shouted.

"Nijima!" Yusuke shouted

Ann looked over and noticed the boy who she'd been tasked with questioning earlier. "Takuya..?"

"What the hell'd you do to them!?" Ryuji demanded.

Kaneshiro's eye twitched in anger. "Oh, I see." He gave a menacing glare to his henchmen. "You got followed, you dumb shits!" He flung open the briefcase in front of him. There were easily twelve stacks of tens of thousands of yen inside, a fortune. He promptly grabbed a handful of bills and handed them over to the young woman on his left. "You should thank these guys, babe. They just got you that crocodile bag you've been beggin' for."

"For reals?!"

He looked back at the group. "That was THREE million yen. Three million that could be filling this brief case. Three million that you owe me." He laughed. "It's not my fault I'm a perfectionist."

"What do you mean by that?" Yusuke asked

Kaneshiro pulled his phone out and took a picture of the group. "This will do just fine. Alcohol, drugs, cigarettes... you name it, all in one shot too. This wouldn't be good for you if, I don't know, your school got a hold of this. Can you see where this is going yet?" He looked around at their reactions. "Come on. Why so tense? I think I'll call it... 'Debauchery of Minors at a Club.' Ahh, this is so hilarious."

"That's-" Makoto said trying to free herself.

"You're not going to get away with this!" Akira said calmly. "Adults like you are all the same."

"Oh? You've got guts kid. Too bad guts won't get you anywhere in today's society." He shook his head. "Back to the matter at hand. Run your mouth to the police, and I'll break all of you, starting with your families. I was going to give you the usual month, but you've got such a big group here. Not to mention I've got something special planned for my little brother over here."

"Brother?" The group questioned simultaneously.

"Three weeks. Bring three million yen here by then, or else. As for you Takuya..." He got up and stood above him. "You're nothing but a loose end, and I can't have that, can I? I'm giving you three weeks to look back on all you could have accomplished with me before I end your miserable little life."

"What?!" Ryuji shouted. "You're gonna kill your own brother?! What kinda monster are you?!"

"This has nothing to do with you! I'd me more worried with your own problems. Summer bonuses are coming up you know. It'll be easy if you just beg your mommies and daddies." The henchmen laughed along side him. "Now get out of my sights, all of you! I'm about to have some fun."

"To think that we would actually agree to such terms." Yusuke said angrily.

Morgana popped out of Akira's bag, "Don't bother negotiating with this maniac, we need to focus on Makoto's and Takuya's safety."

The two goons let off of Makoto and Takuya and tossed them out along side the group.

* * *

In the alleyway a few short moments later...

The group stopped. Makoto looked over to the group. "I'm so sorry... I didn't mean to drag everyone in like this..."

"For real." Ryuji said bluntly.

Makoto looked down. "I was stupid..."

"I must agree. You must have imagined this being the outcome of such a rash decision." Yusuke also said bluntly.

"Yusuke...!" Ann mentally elbowed him.

"I'm not sure you're apologizing to the right person." Yusuke said, looking somber.

Takuya leaned up against the alley wall and sat down in silence.

"I've got three weeks left, huh?" Takuya said. "I wonder how he's gonna do it?"

"Takuya..." A tear ran down Makoto's face. "I can't tell you how sorry I am.

He chuckled, "You guys sure are trouble..." Takuya sighed. "No... I'm the one who's sorry."

"Why would you be sorry? Man, you got the worst deal out of all of us" Ryuji asked.

"I should've stopped you all before it was too late. I.. I just have a feeling that you guys can actually do something, you know?"

"What do you mean?" Ann asked.

"Something I've been too scared to do on my own. Bring back my older brother."

"Speaking of which, I get why those two thugs were scared of you back then." Akira stated.

"Yeah, those rumors too." Ryuji added.

"What do you mean by bring him back though?" Akira asked.

"Ever since Mom and Dad died a little under four years ago, he's been different. I think the reason he's like this is because he blames himself for their deaths..."

Ann looked surprised. "Not to take this moment away, but why weren't you this open when I asked you about this stuff?"

Takuya laughed slightly to the comment. "Well, now that my life is ending soon, I don't have time to keep up the tough guy act anymore!"

"It was all an act!?"

"Back to the matter at hand. It seems we're being blackmailed by Takuya's elder brother." Yusuke digressed the conversation.

"I didn't mean for things to turn out this way..." Makoto said, holding

"What's done is done. Only thing now is what we can do about it." Akira tried to sooth her guilt.

"I'm going to cause trouble for Sis too..."

"Sis?" Ann asked.

"My older sister has a respectable job and a much more remarkable person than me... A lot has happened since we lost our father three years ago. So it's just us living together. I'm nothing but a burden to her."

"Hmm... Is that why you put yourself in harms way? To prove you're useful?" Yusuke asked.

Makoto nodded.

"Yah know, I might not get your whole situation, but ain't it a bit off sayin' that you're useless to your sister?" Ryuji asked with a hint of concern.

"It's true though... Not just as a sister, but as the Student Council President..." Makoto looked over to Ann, "The truth about Kamoshida was covered up by the school, but I still had my suspicions. I could have done something. Anything! Had I cared enough, I could have done something."

"..." Ann was taken aback.

"People like me are what they must call 'Scum of the Earth."

"Real scum wouldn't call themselves that." Ann replied.

"Huh?"

"I'm the same. Shiho, my best friend, was getting abused by and I didn't do anything... Besides, Kamoshida was to blame. Shiho and I understand that too."

"Let me take care of the money... Just.. drop the case."

"Too late for that Makoto, you're like us." Akira said.

"Like us?"

"You've got nowhere to belong in this world ruled by selfish adults." Akira walked up closer Makoto. "You can't stand seeing others get put down by terrible adults who don't care about anyone but themselves or their ambitions."

"I don't know if I'd be of use..." Makoto replied with a lack of confidence.

"I don't know, you managed to get to my brother and survive, I'd say your friends are lucky that they had your help."

"He's right!" Morgana jumped out of the bag, onto the ground. He walked up to Takuya, still sitting against the wall. "Now that you've got nothing left to lose, why not help us take down Kaneshi... Your brother together?"

"Where'd you come from little guy?" Takuya petted Morgana.

"You dumb cat! He can't hear you!" Ryuji shouted.

"Did you just talk to your cat?" Makoto asked in disbelief.

"Nothing you guys do surprises me anymore." Takuya grinned. "Isn't that right Mr. Kitty?" He scratched Morgana's back and neck.

"I am sooo not use to this..." Ann sighed.

"S-s-s-stop it! I'm not a cat!" Morgana broke free, "Besides, Makoto got us to Kaneshiro. She's our ticket in! We've become Kaneshiro's targets. That means we've become customers of his bank!"

"I see. The bank didn't land for us because we weren't considered his customers." Yusuke realized the reason behind their anxiety.

"Wouldn't you say Makoto and Takuya are special customers? Let's take them with us. Makoto is responsible for our current situation and Takuya has a hit out on him because of her, so I think they need to see who we truly are."

"I'm not followin' this at all." Ryuji said.

"Makoto risked her life and Takuya's life is on the line to get us this far, I believe they have a right to know." Yusuke replied. "Won't you two come with us?"

"What?.. To where?" Makoto looked concerned.

"Um, you guys aren't super heroes with some secret identities, are you?" Takuya was getting a little excited.

"Close." Akira said while activating the metaverse navigation app on his phone, promptly shifting reality.

A moment passed and the Phantom Thieves were in their thief attire, and surprisingly, another as well.

"What is this place?" Takuya asked.

"Uhh, guys?!" Ryuji looked over at Takuya, noticing his new look.

"How?" Ann asked.

"What? Why's everyone staring at me?" He look around and back to himself only to notice his change of attire. "WHAT'S THIS?!" His clothes changed to a weird combination of Sentai spandex and giant sorcerers cloak. The inner layer was a mainly gold and secondary pink patterned spandex suit with a "T" emblazoned on his chest and the word "Cool" on his right leg. The suit went up to his neck, which had a checkered scarf around it. On the outer layer, was a giant collared black cloak with symbols on the left and right side. On the right side was a heart, a peace sign, and a ying/yang symbol. On the left was a star, an upside down peace sign, and a nuclear bomb. "Can anyone explain this?"

"Be quiet! The shadows will notice us... It's just your spirit of rebellion." Morgana said, now in his true form.

Makoto jumped back, "A monster cat?!"

"I am not!"

"I assume you're Mr. Kitty from earlier?" Takuya asked, seemingly not phased by everything around him except his clothes.

"The name's Morgana. I see you've got your look, but I don't see a mask."

"He's the cat in Akira's bag, Makoto." Ann filled her in.

"Ann? is that you? Where are we?!" Makoto looked around in disbelief.

"We're sort of in a world inside of Kaneshiro's heart."

"What?" Makoto was still confused.

"It's another world in which all of Kaneshiro's distorted desires manifest themselves in material form." Yusuke answered in his usual fashion.

"Another reality?" As she spoke, she turned around, viewing the massive floating structure above. "What in the?! It's floating in the air! Th-this is reality?! My goodness..."

"Thank god I didn't bet money when I said you'd never surprise me again..." Takuya said quietly.

The group went on to discuss the rules of the metaverse and how it correlates to reality. They explained how palaces work and their history as the Phantom theives to the uninitiated.

"So, you're telling me you're those Phantom Thieves and that If we steal Junya's heart, he'll confess his crimes? All of them?" Takuya asked.

"That about sums it up, yeah." Akira replied. "It's easier said than done though."

"Still, sign me up. I'll help any way I can."

"Me too, I've become a customer of his bank so he has to let me in." Makoto began walking up to the slowly descending bank. A platformed folded down, giving the group access.

"It came down to us!" Ryuji was amazed.

"Heh, just as I calculated." Morgana wasn't surprised that he was right.

The group walked up the ramp and onto the platform holding the bank. A slew of ATM bodied people were walking in and out of the bank.

"You two need to be careful from here on out." Morgana cautioned.

"Why?" Takuya asked.

"Enemies attack us here." Ann answered.

"If I've learned one thing while living off the streets, it's how to fight."

"I've trained in aikido. Don't worry, I can defend myself." Makoto said.

"Normal self-defense won't really matter once you see the shadows." Morgana cautioned again. "Let's go."

As they walked into the bank, two armored up bank security personnel walked up, halting them. "What business do you have here?"

"I'd like to speak with the Bank President." Makoto demanded.

"Excuse me, do you have an appointment?"

"We don't need one. I'm here to see my brother." Takuya also demanded.

"Master Takuya, I had no idea. Let me take you to the meeting room. Right this way." The guards changed their tones and let them to Kaneshiro's

The guards directed them to a nearby room. The table in the middle housed millions of yen."

"How many beef bowls could I eat with that?..." Ryuji was dumbfounded.

"Hmmm? Well if it isn't my younger brother and Miss Beautiful President." A voice echoed from the room.

The collective attention then zoomed over to the television in front of them. It was the Shadow Junya Kaneshiro.

"It must be tough gathering all that money. I'd be willing to give you a loan. Of course, the interest rate is ten percent, per day."

"That's three hundred thousand yen per day." Akira said "You'd never be able to pay it back!"

"Of course, I have a more.. manageable option for people like you, Miss president.

"That was your plan from the beginning, wasn't it?"

"Quite the impressive insight..." Shadow Kaneshiro grinned evilly. "Makoto Nijima... or should I say, the younger sister of the beautiful prosecutor Sae Nijima?"

"How do you know that?!" Makoto was frightened.

"Do me a favor and don't underestimate my intelligence network. My... what wonderful goods have fallen right into my lap."

"Don't even think about it!" Ann shouted.

"Young women are so useful. They're dumb and can't defend themselves since they're so weak. It's as if they were made to be devoured by the strong. That just might be the rule since the dawn of history."

"How could you fall so low Junya...? We grew up together and you were never like this..." Takuya said. "What made you like this?"

"I personally blame the world we live in. It's an unfair world where only those who own everything can do whatever they want. Too bad you don't realize that."

"You truly are despicable.." Yusuke muttered.

"You better be ready Kaneshiro! We're gonna totally steal your treasure!" Ryuji taunted.

"Don't make me laugh you petty thieves! My citadel has the best security money can buy!" As he finished, three guards materialized out of nowhere. "Anyone will do anything for money. I'll rob you of your lives as easily as I breath air. Hhehehehehe!... Get them!"

A battle ensued that opened Takuya's and Makoto's eyes as to what exactly shadows were and why their fighting experience meant nothing. They were amazed to see spectral beings appear from the costumed vigilantes masks and fight for them. As amazing a sight as it was, there didn't seem to be an end to the onslaught of guards.

"There's no end to them!" Morgana yelled. "We need to run, now!"

The group ran and ran until they got to the entrance of the bank. Unfortunately, they were halted yet again, but this time by the actual Shadow Kaneshiro and a few guards.

"You seem to be in quiet the pickle." He walked up to the group

"How dare you sneak up on us Kaneshiro!" Morgana yelled.

"Ah, taking the words right out of my mouth. However, I do thank you for providing me with such wonderful goods... It's time you disappear." Two guard appeared by his side. "Managing a bank is tough work, so I make sure to kill all my troublesome customers. You'll be the example to all other impertinent brats that dare defy me."

"Please stop!" Makoto pleaded.

"No need to worry, I won't harm the merchandise, just everyone else. Your sister is quiet a beauty though. I'll have to make sure to make her my personal slave. Once I get bored, I'll just sell her off. Oh poor sis... She could've been successful if only her useless younger sister didn't ruin everything for her."

"My sister has nothing to do with this!"

"Then you better start taking customers tomorrow! All you have to do is endure it and do as you're told."

"Endure it... do as I'm told..." Makoto's memories flash from the previous night to her encounter with Goro Akechi, but ends on Akira's speech. She wanted justice. But before that, she wanted to beat the ever living shit out of Kaneshiro for messing with her friends and family.

"You'll earn three million yen in no time! Too bad your life will be a wreck by then HAHAHA!"

"SHUT YOUR DAMN MOUTH YOU MONEY GRUBBING ASSHOLE!" Makoto was visually pissed off.

"Huh?" Kaneshiro was startled.

A voice, similar to hers rang out across the room for all to hear (I like the idea of everyone being able to hear the persona speech). _"Have you decided to tread the path of strife?"_

"Yes... come to me!"

 _"Very well. Let us proceed with our contract at once."_

Makoto blinked and then a massive pressure enveloped her whole head causing her to scream in pain. _"I am thou, thou art I... You have finally found you're own justice. Please, never lose sight of it again."_

Makoto smashed her right foot into the ground causing the tile to crack under her rage. A metallic mask formed on her face. " _This memorable day marks your graduation from your false self!"_ As she ripped off the mask, blood erupted from her face, followed by an immense wave of power and visible blue flames. When they subsided, Makoto looked completely different. She adorned a death metal biker get up, but more importantly, she was on a giant motorcycle with a face with chains flying out of it.

"What the hell?!" Kaneshiro looked frightened.

"A persona..?" Yusuke asked.

"No dude, that's a bike!" Ryuji replied in amazement.

"I can feel it..." Makoto continuously revved the bike. "Me... my true self. Gun it Johanna, Let's kick their asses!" The persona and her rider shot straight for the back guards, eviscerating them with sheer brute force. "Now Johanna!" The bike did a 360 spin, which caused a massive ball of energy to build in front of the front guards. The sphere exploded, destroying what was left of the guards.

"Wow..." Morgana said astounded.

"So that's what a persona can do?" Takuya was amazed.

More guards popped up out of nowhere.

"We know how to get in now. Our objective's been accomplished." Morgana said.

"But how are we getting out?" Ann asked.

"There's only one exit, right?" Makoto said, a bit sassier than before.

"'Sup miss post apocalyptic raider." Ryuji smirked.

"Do you want to get smacked? I'm going on ahead, so follow me." Makoto then rams the motorcycle persona through the barricaded front entrance and off the bank.

"Hurry!" Morgana shifts into a car. "Get in!"

"HE CAN DO THAT?!" Takuya screamed!

The group piled in and flew off the the side of the band and back into reality. They found themselve in their hideout of all place.

"Man, talk about wild... That wasn't no aikido - that was a hardcore ass whoopin'!" Ryuji was impressed.

"I am so not pissing her off. I feel like she'll rip off my arm or something." Ann was intimidated.

"Haha, and you guys though I was scary at first..." Takuya laughed a little.

"Come on guys... stop... This is the most exhausted I've gotten in the past few years." Makoto got up. "But, It felt pretty great." She smiled, "I never though I'd become a part of the phantom theives I was after. Sis might faint if she found out."

"You mean Sae Nijima?" Akira asked.

Makoto nodded. "She's investigating you guys actually. Lucky for us, there's no way any evidence could lead to a world like that. I'm actually glad fate decided this."

"Why?" Ann asked.

"I can't be like my sister. I had a feeling there'd be a time where my sister and I wouldn't see eye to eye."

"Been there, done that." Takuya said.

"What about you Takuya? What's your opinion on all of this?" Ann asked.

"I don't really know... I want to fix my older brother, but I'm not really interested in being a phantom thief, ya know?"

"I can't really blame you there..." Ann replied.

"Not to mention I couldn't do anything back there. All I got was a fancy costume, which was really cool by the way."

"I would suggest that you stay in the secondary team until you can defend yourself properly. We still need you just in case."

"So, this is what it's like to have a cat talk to you, huh?" Takuya scratched the back of his head. "Oh, right! Let me give you guys my cell number."

"Hey! I though you said you live off of the streets!" Ryuji pointed out.

"I have a job, duh! A very well paying job might I add. I get to do what I love for a living to boot!" Takuya bragged.

"Wait, you work there by choice?! Are you some fashionista or something?" Ann was freaked out.

"You, Ann, are looking at the next famous fashion designer, 'Takuya the God of Style!"

"Well, doesn't this reinforce the saying, 'Don't judge a book by it's cover..." Ann sighed.

"I'm tired, chat me later if you need anything, ok?" Takuya walked off with a wave.

"Same, I'm pooped." Ryuji walked off as well.

The group disbanded except for Makoto and Akira, who was watching the traffic below them.

"You hungry?" Akira asked.

"Actually, I could go for a bite. Why wait till everyone's gone?" Makoto was curious

"I need to talk to you about something."

"Uhh, sure..." Makoto got a bit nervous. She wasn't use to being around a boy her age for extended periods of time. Especially boys who said, "I need to talk to you about something."

The two walked to Big Bang Burger, where they began to eat in relative silence until Akira broke it.

"You know, I know where you're coming from." He said.

"What do you mean?" Makoto asked.

"Feeling useless... Feeling like a burden to your family." Akira's usually cool posture faded into a bit sad. "When I heard your situation I couldn't help but sympathize. I'm sorry we were so rude to you before."

Makoto's eyes widened. "No, I should be the one to apologize. I basically blackmailed you all into doing something that would make me feel a little better. I'm the one at fault."

"Still, I understand where you're coming from."

"How? I mean, I'm listening..."

"I'm sure you heard the rumors around school..."

"The ones that say you're on probation for violence tendencies?"

"Yeah, do you know what actually happened?" Akira began regaling Makoto of the events that lead to his current circumstances.

"That's awful... I had no idea.." Makoto looked saddened. "Your parents abandoned you just like that? You helped that woman though!"

"It doesn't matter now. All I know now is that I don't want that to happen to anyone else."

"I won't let that happen either, promise." Makoto looked determined.

"I'm glad you're a part of the team." He smiled.

"I appreciate it." She turned her head, concealing a minor blush across her cheeks. "I better get going. I'm glad that I'm not completely alone."

"Alright, see you tomorrow."

The two split up, heading to their own respective homes, calling it a night.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading!**

 ***Update***

 **I put up a drawing of Takuya's Thief Motif on my DeviantArt page. URL is on my profile page.**

 **Once again, sorry for the long wait on Chapter 5. I'm hoping to have Chapter 6 done soon since I'm so excited to reveal his persona. Funny thing though, the only pic of his Thief Motif has the persona on it so I can't post it till next chapter gets released, sorry.**

 **Also, I hope you guys like were Takuya is going. He's a flashy, eccentric Fashion designer.**


	6. Street Rat

**Guys! You're not gonna believe what just happened! I met a real life Necromancer and he decided to resurrect me AND this Fanfiction!**

 **Joking aside, I'm not dead and neither is this fanfiction. It's just been literal hell over these last few months and I sort of lost interest during that time. My love of Persona woke up from it's two month slumber and coursed through my body at an alarming speed. I've been REBORN!**

 **Anyway, it's been 2 months in the making and dammit, I'm gonna reveal his persona in this chapter or so help me, I return back to my coffin.**

* * *

Makoto woke up still relatively fatigued and sore from the previous night's escapades, though it would not stop her from going to class as per usual. About midway into the day, nearing lunch time, she got a request from Ann to meet in the Student Council Office. She was anxious, as Ann up to this point had been nothing but rude to her, understandably so in their circumstance.

She walked into the room and noticed Ann sitting already. She beckoned Makoto to sit opposite from her.

Ann started the conversation, "I'm sorry for asking you here like this."

"Oh, it's really no problem... I actually find it refreshing when I'm the one called to the student council room. Though, it doesn't stop me from being nervous as to why." Makoto gave a courteous smile.

Ann turned away nervously, "...I'm actually a bit nervous myself."

Makoto looked curious, "Hm?"

Ann got up as if she was determined to say something she's put a lot of though into. She clenched her fist to her chest and looked over to Makoto nervously, "I want to apologize! I'm... I'm really sorry, for everything. I've been a total jerk without considering what you were going through and I'm sorry!"

Makoto's eyes widened, "What do you mean?!" Her reaction to the apology spoke volumes about her experience with them. She never really got serious apologies from her sister, no matter if she treated her poorly.

"You know how I blamed you for how Kamoshida treated me and the other girls. I want to apologize for that... I've been wanting to for a while now."

Makoto was touched, "Ann..."

"I realize that Shiho, my BEST friend was calling out for me and I did nothing to help her... I used you as a scapegoat for my own guilt and for that, I'm truly sorry." Ann bowed.

Makoto smiled, "Hey, there's no need for that. In fact, I think we're more in common than we realize."

"Huh?" Ann's expression went from apologetic to curious.

"I had the ability to help your friend and I did nothing as well. I've been so focused on getting a college recommendation and being like my sister that I forgot what makes me, ME. I told myself that I was only following orders, but it was just a lie... I was simply convincing myself that I was worth something if I had someone to blame... That fear of worthlessness is why I blackmailed you all... I'm the one who should be apologizing!"

Both girls had tears welling up in their eyes. The conversation was an emotional and refreshing one; one that would cement their friendship going forward.

Ann smiled so brightly, it lightened the mood, "So then, let's call it even!"

Makoto looked surprised that Ann would be so casual with such a serious subject, "Huh?" But then she realized that it was her way of putting things behind them and going forward. "You're right!" she chuckled, "How about we put this behind us, and go forward from here?"

Ann beamed, "Mm-hm!" She sat back down, "Oh, and one more thing."

"Yes?"

"You're not useless!" Ann exclaimed, causing Makoto's eyes to widen in astonishment. "Do you even know how totally smart and beautiful you are? Sure, you were seriously reckless yesterday, but you wanted to do the right thing and you were willing so sacrifice yourself for that! Not to mention you got us into Takuya's brother's palace!"

Makoto chuckled, "That way of thinking is soo you, isn't it. When you confronted me about Shiho, I realized how dishonest and small I was. If it wasn't for you being so direct with me, I don't think I would've found the error of my ways." She smiled, "Turns out, I'm a little slow on the uptake sometimes!"

The two laughed together, letting the bad vibes fly away.

"Say, Ann? Can we be friends?" Makoto said nervously.

"Friends? You're saying that like we aren't already!" Ann laughed.

"How about we um.. hang out sometime after school?"

"We should go shopping! Takuya owes me a dress anyway, and after we stop his brother, we could extort him for cute clothes!" Ann was excited by the prospect.

Makoto too, looked excited, "Sounds perfect!" she looked determined, "We need to stop him, for ours and Takuya's sake."

"Right!" Ann and Makoto nodded their heads.

After a big hug, the two spit up, heading to their respective class.

* * *

After school got out for the day, the Phantom Thieves met on the overpass near Shibuya Square.

Makoto sighed, "I never imagined in my wildest dreams that I'd end up helping the Phantom Thieves. Things would get interesting if my sister found out."

"That's great and all, but why am I here again? I don't have super powers like you guys do." Takuya remarked, his right hand on his hip.

"You're still our target's brother, which might help reach his treasure more easily. Not to mention you've shown you spirit of rebellion in the metaverse, which means you've got a persona too." Morgana answered.

Takuya looked over to the others, "Does this ever get easier, talking to a kitty cat and all?"

"Never.." Akira said.

"Nope." Ann answered swiftly.

Morgana looked annoyed, "I am most certainly not a Kitty Cat! Lady Ann was joking, talking to me is a requirement if you want to be a phantom thief. Do you even know about the Metaverse or how to be a thief?"

"Absolutely 100% nothing." Takuya replied.

"Actually, I had a few questions if you don't mind answering them." Makoto interjected. "I want to understand what it means to be a Phantom thief and the other world."

"Simply put, that world it entirely formed of a person's cognition. There, you can change hearts." Yusuke answered.

"I've gathered that much just from going in there with you all. What eludes me is just how we get there in the first place. Where does this navigation app originate exactly."

The members of the Phantom thieves all shook their heads, except for Akira.

"That does bring up an important subject. All we know about the Navigation app is that you need: A name, a location, and a distortion. After the first entry, the location is bookmarked in the app." Yusuke told his observations.

"You really make it sound like an ordinary app.. Aren't there any dangers involved?"

Ryuji grinned, "No worries! We've been in and out of there a bunch of times and-" He was interrupted.

Makoto sighed, "That's not what I mean. What if someone could access the server with the nav history on it?"

The group looked surprised by the prospect that someone could find their nav app history.

"Did none of you seriously consider this? What about where it comes from? The app seems to have just installed itself on my phone after we left the metaverse yesterday. Do you have any ideas, Akira?"

"What if I told you that a long nosed man visits me in my sleep. Also, what if I told you that that very same man sends you all the app? Akira said as if it was nothing.

"Oddly enough, that's not the weirdest thing I've heard today." Takuya shook his head.

"Dude, I'm sayin' this as your friend. You need help!" Ryuji put his hand on Akira's shoulder.

"Anyways, I don't think we're going to have to worry about someone accessing our app history. Where ever it came from, It's extraordinarily special. I doubt that anyone could access it without our abilities." Morgana answered.

"Anyways, I'm kinda gonna die if we don't stop my brother, so can we get on that?" Takuya interrupted.

"When's our deadline again?" Morgana asked.

"July 9th is what the henchmen said." Makoto answered.

"Takuya?" Akira asked. "Are you okay with stealing your brother's heart? I know it's a lot to take in."

Takuya pumped his fist, "I've been waiting to save my brother since our parents died. My brother's a good person, he's just following a bad path right now."

Akira smiled, seeing his determination, "Alright then, let's go save him." he pat Takuya's shoulder.

The phantom thieves nodded in determination and jumped forth into the metaverse, and with Makoto's help, straight to the front door of the flying bank.

* * *

Before the group could head in to the bank through the recently established side entrance, Takuya stopped them. "I noticed each of you have a codename or something, you know? I was wondering what mine and Makoto's are."

Akira snapped his fingers, "Good question! Guys, any suggestions?"

"Makoto could be umm.. Shoulder Pads! No, Apocalypse Raider! No! ummmm..." Ryuji spitballed ideas, but no one really payed attention.

"Come on, give me something to work with." Makoto asked.

"She's like an empress!" Morgana pulled back.

"How about Queen?" Akira answered.

"Authoritative and Smart, I like it!" Takuya shook his head.

"It's not for you!" Ann exclaimed.

"I'll take it. I'm Queen, of the Phantom Thieves." Makoto smiled, proud of her new moniker.

"What about me?" Takuya asked.

Yusuke walked up to him and observed his attire through the eyes of an artistic genius. "Hmm, how about 'Technicolor Dream coat!' Such an inspiration!"

"Nope."

"How about 'Cloak?" Ann asked. "You've got a huge collar too."

"Nope, too plain." Takuya turned it down. "Hmm... What's not plain, but not too niche...? Hm..." He thought for a second and inspiration hit, "Super Star! I will be SUPER STAR!"

Ann laughed, "That actually works!"

"Speaking of that, take this..." Akira walked over and handed him a toy lever action rifle and a quarterstaff. "Here, this'll be you line of defense until you awaken your persona."

"Uhhh...?" Takuya looked confused.

"Alright guys! Time to infiltrate this damn bank!" Ryuji shouted in excitement only to be met with a collective "SHHHHH!"

* * *

A while passed as the Phantom thieves pressed on into the bank. After ambushing a few important, key holding guards, they made their way through to an elevator which revealed to them just how large and distorted Junya Kanehiro's desires actually were. Over their journey, they learned that he likes to hoard money for power sake. Every time he spends so much as 100 yen, he can't help but extort money from someone to get it back. He had been using all of Shibuya to satiate his gluttony. When the elevator landed to the next floor, they walked out and found out that to get to the treasure room, they'd have to crack several locked doors to get past. The codes ended up being the symbolism that represents his gluttony.

Seeing the state of mind his brother was in, Takuya was furious and deeply disturbed. The guy he grew up with had changed so dramatically that he was barely the same person, only sharing the same looks. He wondered what would he be like if their parents were still around and what they would think if they saw him like this.

Eventually, they cracked the last safe, or what they though was the last safe. As the door opened, the Shadow of Junya Kaneshiro appeared with several guards.

"You brats are getting on my last nerve! It's only fair that I kill each and every one of you piss-ants right now." He said angrily.

The group stopped in their tracks, getting in position for battle. Takuya walked up ahead of everyone else looking furious.

"Why are you doing this, brother?! You use to be a good person until... until we lost our parents!" Takuya shouted.

Kaneshiro's face looked blank, then he started to laugh, hysterically, "You're such an idiot! BWAHAHAHA! You don't care about me, and you for damn sure didn't care about mom or dad when they died! You just don't want to be related to a dirty, wretched yakuza family! You were always too good for us, is that it? Is that it you damn punk?!"

Takuya gritted his teeth, "You're right about one thing, I can't stand being related to you!" He started running at his brother, a fist reeled back ready to punch his face. Before he could get close, one of the might guards threw him back with a back hand punch.

"HAHAHA! See, you're an idiot! You could've tried to stop me if you had such a problem with me, but you didn't. Why? because you were too scared! Scared you might find the truth."

Takuya got up, "Truth? What truth?!"

Kaneshiro laughed, "Do you remember how our parents were killed? Such a tragedy. Though the killer was never brought to justice."

"They were assassinated. Hit by a car driven by a hired killer." He said as if it was common knowledge among him and Junya.

"Indeed, our parents were brutally slaughtered as they crossed the street by a mad man hired to kill them. It's only natural that we blame another Yakuza family or maybe the police, right?"

"What are you getting at?!" Takuya demanded.

"You see, we never truly found who killed them. We were too busy with getting me situated in my new position of power, you see." Junya said, causing Takuya's eyes to widen.

"So, you were just okay with them dying, is that it?" Takuya shouted with rage.

Junya began laughing hysterically, "I was more than okay with it dear brother, I was the one who ordered their assassination! BWAHAHAHA!"

Takuya's heart sank as every last bit of sympathy for his brother was blown away by the truth. "No..." Tears began welling up in his eyes, "I don't believe you! What could make you do something like that?!"

"That bastard!" Ryuji shouted angrily.

Takuya clenched down on his head, "I DON'T BELIEVE YOU!"

The shadow of Junya continued to laugh as his brother cried, "First you're related to the yakuza, then a murderer! It's all you've ever cared about! You just can't acknowledge the fact that you're a dirty street rat! You can't stand the stigma of being related to a gang, you worthless street rat!"

Takuya's head pounded, causing a jolt of pain to course through his body. He eyes turned a bright shade of yellow and suddenly...

 _My my... The truth is right in front of you, yet the sands of self righteousness blind you as you plead for a Genie in a bottle to wish away your woes. Pathetic! I don't buy that!_

Takuya's head pounded even harder, causing his entire body to move and squirm in pain

 _By willing me here, you've shown you acknowledge the truth, not in name-sake, but in virtue. Doth thou accept yourself, not for you kin, but for thine self?_

"I DO! I'm sick and tired of holding myself back because of bastards like you, brother!"

Takuya stopped squirming and slowly looked up, revealing the mask that adorned his face. It was a butterfly mask with a rainbow of colors on it. He grasped the mask, and with all of his might, he ripped it off, screaming in pain. As soon as the mask left his face, an enormous blast of energy exploded from him.

 **I really recommend looking at the picture on DeviantArt (shameless plug) because I am going to butcher it's description so hard!**

After the blast subsided, a giant figure floated over Takuya with chains flinging and wrapping around it. The figure was, flamboyant to say the least. It had a bony mask with bladed sides. On the face was a pair of pitch black eyes with yellow glowing iris' and a wide sharp toothed smile. On it's forehead was a giant "A" and a extravagant gemstone. It's black and pink highlighted wavy hair flowed all the way down to it's feet. The collar of it's coat was fluffy, running down to it's feet. It was adorned with a star and heart flashing like a neon sign. Two giant sleeves accompanied the razor sharp claws that were it's hand. It had a giant scarf that was rainbow colored that flowed around it. The ends of the scarf resembled hands, and one of them was holding a rainbow colored battle axe shaped keyboard guitar. Riding on top of it's head was a tiny robotic money with speakers for ears. The monkey was balancing a genie bottle with it's tail and also had an "A" inscribed on it's forehead. Finally, it's feet were like disco boots, but also resembled giant meat cleavers.

 _I am thou, thou art I. We shall cross the desert together, walking tall; not as false princes, but as true STREET RATS!_

"I had no idea the artistic significance that a persona could have! It's astonishing with all of it's vibrant colors." Yusuke admired the look of Takuya's persona.

Ryuji rubbed his eyes, "Man, it's so colorful it's hurtin' my eyes!"

Takuya grabbed a glimpse of his persona and nodded, "I dare say, I approve!" He looked over to his brother, "And you! It's about time I start living my life on my own terms, but first, we're going to need to fix your heart!"

Shadow Junya growled and looked at his guards, "What are you lazy assholes doing?! Kill them!"

Takuya pointed forward, ready to fight, "You're going down!" He stomped his foot, "Destroy them, ALADDIN!"

* * *

 **And, there it is. Aladdin, the False Prince. The one that's most widely known as a Disney Prince. Let's face it, he's a thief, a virtuous one, but still a thief. He's perfect persona material! For the strength arcana, it's stated that personas of that arcana are beings with incredible resolve and willpower. A man like Aladdin has that in spades.**

 **I hope you like his design. Here's where to find it again just to shove it even deeper down your throats.**

 **DeviantArt - EmperorPsycho**

 **Thanks for being so patient while I was dead!**


End file.
